Corpse Party - Truth or Dare?
by IloveCorpseParty2
Summary: INSPORATED by 2 people. Send in your dares and I will torture them! T for.. o O you'll see, children.
1. My dares!

Hey! I had inspiration so just review your dares! :D  
>For the first chapter I'll do my own but seriously, keep it okay<p>

The highest you can do on here is kinda giggity giggity~

OKAY LET'S START SHALL WE?

* * *

><p>Satoshi: Where are we?<p>

Lucy: *appears* Heeey! ;D

Naomi: Who're you?

Lucy: Ehee~ I'm another truth or dare person!

Ayumi: OH GOD DAMNIT. We've already had some!

Lucy: TOO BAD!~ Okay. Noone put dares in unfortunately~

Seiko: Yaaay!

Mayu: Phew!

Lucy: So I'll do some of my own!

Kisagari Students: *go red with nerves*

Lucy: First dare, *clicks fingers and 11 of pepsi, sprite, dr pepper coke or whatever are on the table* Pick one!

Satoshi,Yoshiki,Morishige = Coke

Naomi = Pepsi

Ayumi, Mayu, Yuka = Sprite

Seiko = Dr Pepper

Lucy: In one of the drinks I've put salt in, Try and guess which one. The person who votes wrong will automatically.. watch the person they love die 50 times whilst being in the room with your hands tied.

Satoshi: *looks around*

Lucy: Okay Seiko, Who do you pick?

Seiko: Eeer, I think Kishinuma.

Yoshiki: Hey!

Lucy: Satoshi

Satoshi: Kishinuma.

ALL EXCEPT NAOMI: Kishinuma (EVEN HIMSELF)

Naomi: Eeeehh.. I think Mayu does.

Lucy: Everyone take a drink whilst being blindfolded.

Yoshiki: *GOD DAMNIT! I have the salt one. Poor Nakashima.*

Lucy: *clicks fingers and Naomi gets teleported watching Seiko and Satoshi both die everywhere.

Naomi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: Eeer.. That'll be gone for a lo- **bullet shoot****  
><strong>

Naomi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Lucy: O_O

Satoshi: Eeer.. You should really unblind us and un mute us kinda?

Lucy: One second, Satoshi.. *teleports to Naomi* HOLY **** MY EYES! MY EEEEEYYYYYEEEEES!

Everyone: o_o

Lucy: GOD DAMNIT LIAM YOU DIDNT..R AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *teleports back*

Lucy: Naomi killed herself, sorry about that. She'll be back next chapter.

Kishinuma: Can I do a dare?

Lucy: Sure Yoshiki!

Kishinuma: Make Satoshi stare at dead Naomi for an hour

Lucy: OOOH!~ Torture! Yaaaay!

Satoshi: DAMN YOUUU

Lucy: *clicks fingers*

Satoshi: *mouth duck taped* _MRRFFGH! IMFA GONNAADA KMILL FUO KISHMNUMA~_

Lucy: Well that's all the dares I have!

Yuka: Onii-Chan?

Seiko: Naomi..?

Lucy: H-He'll be back soon Yuka and Naomi's.. gonna be revived. LET'S ALL PLAY A GAME!  
><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH

LUCY WHY!

Ehehe~

OMG HE'S STARING AT ME

NOO HE'S TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES

AAAAAAHHH YUKA DON'T LOOK!

STOP IT NOW!

* * *

><p>eer<p>

cliffhanger?


	2. Woops

Woopsies! I'm afraid that your dares have to be through PM now

Sorry! :/


	3. MORE DARES! sorry for shortness, busy

Okay I'm annoyed, SO MANY PEOPLE have done script format in their stories and theirs hasn't been deleted, yet I got a warning? -.- I'm still gonna do it but dont be suprised if this story gets deleted.

Mayu: Shige-nii. Heal me please?

Morishige: Sure!

Satoshi: hm, That girl hasnt come back yet.

Naomi: *she was revived* Well I have a feeling she will.

Lucy: Hi everybody! :D

Mayu: Not you again!

Lucy: I got some dares.. Well I mean 2.. but close enough.

Yoshiki: Well great.

Lucy: The first one! *snaps fingers*

Satoshi Mochica (his username is actually that): *appears* My dare i-

Lucy: *whispers*_ Trick them into playing it then tell them to touch the crack on the screen!_

Satoshi Mochica: Okay, Naomi and Satoshi have to play Outlast.

Naomi: Dear lord, spare us.

**5 minutes later**

Satoshi Mochica: Hey guys, Whats the crack on the screen doing? Can you touch it for me?

Satoshi+Naomi: *touch it and get teleported in*

Lucy: Nice dare, the dare was to be teleported into Outlast and stay there for 3 days, and if they get hurt they get hurt in real life.

Ayumi: That's impossible!

Seiko: NAOMI!

Yuka: W-What about us?

Lucy: Well you can do another dare. Let me get i- *checks phone* AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA *collapses from laughter*

Morishige: What's so funn- *checks phone* GOD DAMNIT!

Lucy: A-Aah Okay. You need to go trick-or-treating dressed as the Magic Girls from Madoka Magica!

ShadowOfErebus: My dare! :D

Lucy: Eeheh!

CLIFFHANGER DUMDUMUUUM


End file.
